


Day 18 "Dad, I can explain!"

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: After leaving Will in bondage and torment to take a bath Hannibal returns to find that Will has something to explain to his Daddy Dom.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Taboo January Writing Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592833
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Day 18 "Dad, I can explain!"

Day 18

“Dad, I can explain!”

  
  


Hannibal had left his Will on the bed waiting for him as he took a soak in the tub. Will had been placed in rope bondage just high enough to cause discomfort. He also had a ginger root butt plug held in his ass with a bullet vibe taped with bondage tape to the underside of his balls. Needless to say, Will was occupied. 

Hannibal reluctantly got out of the tub when the water started to chill and stepped into the shower to rinse off again. He pushed the soft towel to his wet strands of hair and around his neck and used it as a pillow and stood against the space between the shower and tub. He was curious if either Will’s root or batteries had given out since he left. Hannibal wrapped himself in his grey robe and walked out to see Will slightly suspended with the sound of his bullet vibrator rumbling.

“I hear the toy is still working. How is the burn of the ginger?” Hannibal asks and takes a seat beside Will. He immediately closes his eyes and inhales. “Will? Tell Daddy what you did when I was in the bath.”

“Daddy, I can explain.” Will answers nervously.

“I’m quite certain that you can and that is what I am depending on. Tell Daddy what you did.” he says again and places a hand to Will’s lower abdomen.

“Daddy I accidently had a no touch orgasm.” Will confesses. Hannibal trails his finger tip through the mess that sits in two splotches on Will’s lower stomach. He takes the first splotch and smears it across his tongue, eyes closed and taking it in one bit at a time. When he finally opens them again he only moves them from Will’s eyes and down to the remainder of the ejaculate that sits on his stomach. He scoops it up and licks it in tiny licks until it is no more.

“Did Daddy give you permission to orgasm, Will?” Hannibal asks.

“No, Daddy, you did not.” Will responds.

“No, I did not that’s correct,” Hannibal says “so tell me then why I have fresh come on my breath from your body when you have been here all alone in bondage? Was it the burning heat of the plug or was it the tempting sensation of the vibrator?”

“I...I don’t know, Daddy, I wasn’t trying, but I was thinking of you and how you had just left me here to suffer while you were relaxing and that made me excited too.” Will explained, as promised.

“So it was a cocktail of pain, pleasure and neglect that brought you to come on yourself, cock untouched?” Hannibal smiles and slides Will’s wet curls back from his forehead. “You are an interesting boy, Will,”

Hannibal knows that Will had no control over this. He was overstimulated and his body gave him a release. The thought of Will crying out while his body betrayed him made his cock start to stiffen. He regretted not seeing the expression on Will’s lovely face while he realized what was happening. He was just going to have to conjure up some beautiful facial expressions of his own design. It was time to clean his boy so that he could use every bit of him. Hannibal carefully untied Will one strand of rope at a time and each time a part of him was freed Will exhaled deeply in appreciation of the freedom. The ginger plug and clamps were removed, as was the toy. 

Hannibal helped Will to lie back onto the pile of pillows. Will smiled up at him and rotated his wrists and ankles letting them pop. “It would have been better to have come for you, Daddy, I’m sorry.” Will said and shot his eye up in the saddest expression. Hannibal knew that Will was sorry, but he knew that now he was playing him a little in case Hannibal had more torment in store for him. He did not. He wasn’t planning to punish Will for an involuntary response to their session. 

Hannibal climbed up over him again, this time placing kisses on all of the red spots from the ropes. He licked along the red necklace of irritation that showed above his collar. He purred and flicked his tongue hungrily over Will’s puffy swollen nipples. The sensation caused Will to tense up and pant.

“It’s OK, darling, Daddy is just admiring you. I wouldn’t bite your beautiful, reddened nipples, tempting as that might be.” Hannibal says and returns to licking them and watching Will’s blurry blue eyes the entire time “and they are nothing if not tempting, my beautiful pain slut.”

Hannibal climbs across Will to reach into the nightstand in such a way that his cock is swaying in Will’s face, balls drooping nearly to his mouth as he fumbles in it unnecessarily now having already found the oil they needed. He looks down between his legs and catches Will’s eyes following the movements of his erect cock and his heavy balls like a pendulum hanging above him. He reaches down and takes his cock in his hand and taps it on Will’s silken lips. They part but Hannibal just rubs it over the outer part and then he moves back between Will’s open legs. 

“OK, take your hand and show Daddy where you want him, darling.” Hannibal commands. Will swallows hard and reaches down to part his ass cheeks and runs his finger up and down across his sore pink hole. He hisses at the touch but makes no effort to slow his motions. 

“Even after how roughly Daddy fucked you earlier? Even after you took a hot ginger butt plug for Daddy’s entertainment. You still want to feel your hole spread and used up, Will?” Hannibal says while rubbing his fingers across Will’s cock and balls in slow feather soft touches.

“I couldn't be more pleased with the way this evening has turned out. I’m excited that you were so in need that your body pushed you to orgasm against your own desires. You had no control over your own cock even with it out of reach. Your cock knows it wants to please and be pleased by Daddy. “ He continues as Will presses more of his fingers into his hole, thrusting into the heated spot. Hannibal squeezes some lube onto his fingers and Will happily spreads it and inserts it to slick his ass for Hannibal’s cock. 

“Won’t it burn your cock, Daddy? Won’t the ginger burn you too?” Will asks.

“I have no reason to think it’s still producing those sensations and now with the lube, I believe that we’re in the clear. I wouldn’t mind going into you straight from the plug being removed though Will, Daddy can take some of what he gives out. We shall do that sometime.” he smiles and leans down to kiss into Will’s mouth. His tongue sweeps across his lips first and then into the opening and over Will’s tongue. He rolls his tongue against Will’s and then backs up going in deeper with each starved lick into his boy’s mouth. 

He lifts his head and moves his mouth to Will’s ear. “Guide me in, take Daddy,” he says and bites onto Will’s shoulder ever so softly. Will moves his hands down to line Hannibal up to him and thrusts up to take the tip. He wraps his arms and legs around him and lets his head fall back when the rhythm picks up. Hannibal lowers his mouth to Will’s to suck in the moans and pants that fall from his lips. Will feels his cock twitch and he licks at Hannibal’s throat. 

“You were made for me, Will, do you know that?” Hannibal says while gazing into Will’s wrecked face and watching his blue eyes flutter and roll. 

Will nods and cries out “ I was and you were made for me.” 

Hannibal kisses Will deeply, almost choking him with the kiss and he begins to growl.

“I was put here before you, waiting for you. When I laid eyes on you I couldn’t believe that you had made it to me. Not even death can separate us, it has tried, has it not?” Hannibal pants and bites his lip keeping his eyes on Will’s. 

“It has, come inside of me, Daddy, I’m sorry that I came without you. I didn’t want to.” Will whines and meets Hannibal’s thrusts snapping his hips up into his motions.

“As you wish, my dark darling boy” Hannibal says and slots his hands into Will’s and holds him down while pushing harder and deeper into him. He cries out while trying to keep his eyes on Will’s as they roll up and he sees red blossoms of fire against his eyelids and his head spins causing him to see three of Will in trails. He pulls his arms close to hold Will’s head in place and kisses every spot on his face before rolling off of him and pulling him in to him. 

Will stretches his feet back and rubs them along Hannibal’s calves. Hannibal brushes his hands over Will’s sides and hips and that is how they tumble off to sleep together in sweaty sheets with pure exhaustion carrying them to dreams. 


End file.
